


Movie Night

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, brief mention of death bc of the election party and the bodies there, its just a cute little thing, major spoilers for chapter 6 yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: just a cute fluff piece set during V7 CH6, so major spoilers for that my dudes. Basically, just an idea of if ruby went to the movies with weiss and oscar instead of jaune, where he went to the election party :)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Movie Night

“Oscar, what movie did you want to see?”

Weiss stood with her arms crossed on her chest, situated between one timid, shy farm boy to her left and an overenthusiastic, bouncy red and black haired girl to her right. Weiss held her hand out, placing it on Ruby’s shoulder to slow down her incessant bouncing. Her bouncy toes subsided slightly, but she was still vibrating in excitement.

“Yeah, Oscar! Pick one so we can go in. I haven’t been to the movies in forever! I _love_ the popcorn here.” Ruby said, eyes shining in anticipation. 

“You love popcorn anywhere.” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. Ruby just shrugged, and Weiss couldn’t help but smile fondly as the girl’s excitement began to grow again. Weiss was… pleasantly surprised when Ruby had changed her mind, saying she would join her and Oscar to see a movie. She seemed so dead set on the election party, which Weiss found disappointing, but when Jaune said he would rather go to that than the movies, Ruby perked up and said they could switch places. It was… Nice, Weiss had thought. It was nice to bond with Ruby, even though they were kind of baby sitting Oscar since Jaune didn’t want to.

Regardless, she and Ruby hadn’t had _any_ time to hang out, considering all that’s been going on. She didn’t want to admit it, and she probably wouldn’t say it to Ruby herself if she asked, but her company was always comforting for Weiss. Her presence made her feel safe, and they hadn’t had any time to just relax together, so when Ruby said she would tag along, Weiss’ heart had swelled- more than she’d care to acknowledge.

Oscar shuffled next to her, and Weiss blinked, focusing her attention on the boy. pushing her thoughts away. Oscar fiddled with his jacket, weighing out the three options of movies in front of them.

“This is going to be embarrassing.” Oscar finally spoke, and the red and white pair next to him glanced at each other, before looking back to him with eyebrows raised in question. He flushed, then pointed towards the movie poster on the right end of the three. Weiss slowly blinked, scarred eyebrow raised still at the picture. “I like the look of this one.” He said softly, lowering his hand to fiddle with his fingers. Weiss heard Ruby let out an ‘awww’, but she just gazed at the poster, head tilted slightly.

“A romantic comedy?” Weiss asked, and Ruby scoffed, waving her hand dismissively.

“You can just say ‘rom-com’, Weiss. It’s much easier.” Ruby replied, and Weiss rolled her eyes.

“It’s a romantic comedy, there’s no need to insert an unnecessary short form when it’s just as easy to say-”

“Okay, okay. Please just don’t yell.” Ruby whined, hands covering her ears in preparation for the famous Weiss spiel. Weiss cut herself off, frowning and crossing her arms in defiance, letting out a ‘hmph’.

“I’m not yelling.” Weiss said, and Ruby lowered her hands, the girl walking up to the poster and gesturing to it.

“It doesn’t look that bad though! Two women, one a mysterious _faunus!_ One a strong, golden haired…” Ruby trailed off from reading the slogan on the poster, head tilted like a puppy.

“Hey, doesn’t that kind of sound like-?”

“Let’s just get the tickets!” Weiss snapped in exasperation, grabbing Ruby’s hand and then Oscar’s, marching them inside the theatre.

Weiss found herself shoved in the middle of Ruby and Oscar as the movie played on the screen. After seeing the ungodly flirting from Blake and Yang, and the suggestive looks between Ren and Nora, she _really_ wasn’t looking for this type of movie. And to say she was shocked that it was Oscar that wanted to see this movie was an understatement.

At least the popcorn wasn’t too bad.

“Weiss, this is weird.” Ruby suddenly whispered into her ear, and she couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through her body. She wanted to hiss at her to be quiet, but she knew that it would be a bit too loud, so she just sighed through her nose and turned her head slightly, keeping her voice low.

“What is?” Weiss replied, reaching into her bag of popcorn. She popped a few pieces into her mouth and chewed as Ruby turned towards her again, her lips briefly brushing against her ear. Weiss froze in her seat, stopped her hand that was reaching for more popcorn.

“How come the faunus girl is blushing at that monkey dude? I thought she liked the blonde haired girl! That’s stupid!” Ruby grumbled into her ear, and Weiss saw her hand disappear into the bag of popcorn, the girl unceremoniously shoving way too much into her mouth. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes.

“How should I know?” Weiss said back. Ruby shrugged her shoulders, returning most of her attention to the movie. 

“I don’t know.” Ruby frowned as she swallowed the last piece of popcorn that was shoved into her mouth. Weiss glanced over at her, studying her features as her frown deepened at the screen, when the man said he loved the woman. “They just met, though!” Ruby whined, and someone up front shushed her harshly. Her cheeks turned pink at that, her body slumping back into her seat. She sighed and reached into the bag of popcorn again.

Only, Weiss’ hand was already in there, digging around for more herself. She flinched slightly when Ruby’s hand touched her own, a spark travelling from her hand to the rest of her body. Ruby had paused in her movements, so Weiss chanced a look towards her out of the corner of her eye.

Ruby’s eyes locked onto the bag in Weiss’ lap, an unreadable expression on her face. Weiss briefly heard Oscar mention the bathroom, and she felt his arm shift away from hers on the arm rest, an indication that he just left them. Alone.

Weiss cleared her throat quietly, gently moving her hand. Ruby snapped back to reality and retracted her hand as fast as possible, keeping them in her lap.

“Sorry.” Ruby said, and Weiss noticed the tint to her cheeks when she looked at her. It was adorable, and Weiss felt an affectionate prick to her heart. She pulled her hand out of the bag and placed it on the floor, before pursing her lips in Ruby’s direction. 

“It was an accident, Ruby. Don’t worry.” Weiss reassured, but Ruby barely spared her a glance when she nodded. Weiss fought the frown that wanted to stretch onto her lips at the response, instead focusing on the movie again.

The faunus girl was telling the monkey boy- Weiss forgot their names- that she wasn’t interested, but was very flattered. Weiss felt her lips quirk into a smirk when the monkey boy looked disappointed, but he seemed to accept that her heart was with someone else- the beautiful, golden haired woman that was now approaching them.

“That’s better.” Ruby suddenly piped up quietly, and Weiss agreed with her. They watched as the monkey boy left the scene, the faunus and blonde haired girls sitting with each other happily. Weiss cringed at the terrible flirting- not that she was an expert, but considering how much she dealt with Blake and Yang, she knew bad from good flirting. These two characters seemed a little too close to home, in more ways than one.

“Seems like they’re best friends, hm?” Ruby whispered to her, and Weiss glanced at her for a moment, then let out a short nod and returned her eyes to the screen. Ruby shifted next to her, and Weiss flinched when she felt her pinky brush against her wrist on the arm rest. “Best friends that love each other a lot, but don’t realise it until later in the movie, maybe.”

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat when Ruby moved her hand the tiniest bit. Weiss’ hand was turned up right on the arm rest, her palm facing up, so when Ruby moved her hand, her finger tips lightly touched her palm. She let out a shaky breath, too hyper focused on this sensation to really pay attention to the movie.

“I, um… I guess.” Weiss took a breath when she stuttered slightly, chastising herself. She tried to remain cool and stoic, as usual, but it was always difficult with Ruby. Caring, comforting, soft Ruby who was always able to get underneath her walls- whether she needed a shovel to dig a tunnel, or Weiss opening the door for her sometimes- she managed to. Weiss had grown up, had matured and realised that friends were the most important things to her, and she realised that being so closed off is what prevented her from connecting to people.

Ruby helped her realise that. So, with a nervous flutter in her heart, she twitched her fingers, making Ruby flinch as she slowly but surely laced their fingers together, hands resting together on the arm rest.

She soon realised that the characters on screen reminded her of Blake and Yang, _obviously_ , but at the same time, some of the story here seemed… a bit different. They didn’t like each other at first, in fact- one of them hated the other, but slowly and surely, they warmed up to each other and became best friends. And now possibly something more.

Why did it seem familiar to her?

Ruby didn’t say anything in regards to their hands, which shot her anxiety up tenfold. She glanced at her, gauging her expression. Weiss caught the hint of a shy smile on her lips, and her eyes sparkled as they usually did. She seemed content, and Weiss felt the tension leave her body. She nodded once to herself and relaxed in her seat, not even noticing when Oscar returned from the bathroom, the boy’s eyes flicking to their conjoined hands before he stared at the screen, tiny smile on his face.

The couple got together, in the end. They kissed passionately, Ruby whispering harshly for Oscar to cover his eyes, which Weiss stifled a giggle at. Oscar didn’t do this, but the kiss didn’t last very long before they looked at each other with happiness, showering each other with plenty I love yous.

The screen faded to black seconds later, and people began murmuring amongst themselves and shuffling out of the theatre, some with a couple tear tracks on their cheeks from how emotional it was. 

“That was really good!” Oscar said, bright smile on her face. “You don’t see many relationships like that on screen… That’s why I thought it would be fun to see.” 

Weiss hummed her agreement, both of their heads turning to look at Ruby when she remained silent. Her eyes weren’t on the screen, though. They were trained on Weiss and her’s still joined hands, and Weiss’ pale cheeks flushed pink at the realisation. However, when she tried to remedy that and pull her hand away, Ruby’s grip tightened and she stood up, pulling Weiss up with her. She turned her gaze onto her and Oscar, beaming.

“It was really great! I don’t understand why it had to take so long for them to realise their feelings, though…” Ruby frowned, but then tilted her head as she thought to herself, deciding to voice those thoughts. “But… I guess I still don’t understand love that well. And maybe… Some people need more time to realise what they want.”

It was surprisingly thoughtful and philosophical from Ruby, and Weiss was rendered speechless in that moment when her silver eyes gazed into her icy blue ones, her words floating around them. She smiled at Weiss, and Weiss wasn’t entirely sure what was behind that smile- but she felt compelled to smile back at her, so she did. It was a soft smile, small and comforting, but Ruby seemed happy to see it.

“Uh, guys?” Oscar squeaky voice interrupted their moment, bringing both sets of eyes over to him. He had stood up and was halfway out of the aisle of seats now, but with his scroll out. He spun around, face pale and eyes wide with fear. He gulped and shakily held his scroll out for them to see.

Weiss pulled Ruby over with her, a gasp escaping her lips and her other hand covering her mouth at the scene before her. She felt Ruby tense next to her, her hand tightening around her own.

“Penny…” Ruby said, voice soft and broken as she wobbled on her feet, her knees growing weak. Weiss reached out, horror in her eyes at the sight of Penny standing over Robyn- dead bodies littering the election party hall. She held Ruby up, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her.

“We have to get there!” Weiss said, already pulling Ruby along and pushing Oscar forward, the boy nodding and shoving his scroll into his pocket. The trio sprinted out of the theatre, Weiss already unsheathing Myrtenaster and Ruby cocking Crescent Rose. They looked at each other, a set of determined silver orbs meeting hardy blues. Grimm began to litter the city, and as Oscar pulled out his cane to assist them as well, Ruby smirked at Weiss, a glint in her eye.

“Iceflower?” She said, already moving forward. She knew Weiss would follow- she always knew Weiss would be there, would always catch her when she fell. And Weiss knew she could count on Ruby- count on her leader, her best friend. And as she followed close behind, already throwing out glyphs and preparing herself for their signature move, she realised that she couldn’t ask for a better partner.

And, maybe in the future, at the end of their movie just like the one they watched, something else would bloom.

But for now, they had Grimm to kill.

“Iceflower!” Weiss shouted, and Ruby belted out a ridiculous, over the top scream in response, but Weiss wouldn’t change her for the world.

It was definitely a movie night for the history books.


End file.
